La flor que crece en la adversidad
by LunaHutcherson
Summary: 15 años despues del la guerra la vida de Katniss y Peeta ha cambiado por completo. Tienen un hija, Ariana y viven juntos, pero puede que el 32 cumpleaños de Katniss cambie todo lo que tienen.


**Este es mi primer Fanfic, espero que os guste. El titulo lo saque de la película Mulan. Bueno, como sabeis los personajes no me pertenecen y no os recomiendo leer esta historia si no os habis leido "Sinsajo". Espero vuestros Reviews y sobre todo dar las gracias "SheySnape" por motivarme a escribir en Fanfiction :)**

Ahí estaba Prim, delante de mis ojos, estaba viva. Llevaba su pelo rubio recogido en dos trenzas y me sonreía, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Lo conseguiste – decía Prim mirándome.-conseguiste que Panem fuese un lugar libre, un lugar en donde crecer sano y salvo, un lugar en donde tener una familia tan solo pensando en el futuro de ella.

No lo es Prim, tu faltas aquí. Esto no es nada sin ti.- le digo yo con lo ojos llorosos.- Además, sigo teniendo pesadillas, y la mayoría son como estas, pero acaban mal.

No te preocupes por ellas, siempre tendrás a Peeta a tu lado.

Es entonces cuando desperté, como todas las mañanas desde que habíamos tenido a Ariana, ella nos despertaba a mi y a Peeta indicándonos que estaba despierta. Revolví un poco las sabanas antes de levantarme y pero sin darme cuenta, Peeta se levanta y me dice:

Quédate ahí, hoy no vas a hacer nada, es tu cumpleaños y quiero que estés tranquila.

Después de decir eso se marcho rápidamente y me dejo sola en la habitación.

Nunca había celebrado mi cumpleaños, es mas fue algo que se puso de moda después de la guerra y que hace muchos años hacían nuestros antepasados. A Peeta le encantan los cumpleaños ya que como dice el, es una muy buena época para hacer pasteles.

Desde que volvimos, Peeta abrió la panadería de sus padres y ayuda a familias sin nada con algo de pan y dándoles trabajo. Al principio me pasaba mucho por ahí, ya que no quería quedarme en casa viendo como Sae limpiaba los platos así que me daba una vuelta por el distrito y visitaba a Peeta y a veces le ayudaba y todo, aunque no soy muy buena.

Pero eso se acabo desde que hace 6 meses tuvimos a Ariana, al principio me costo mucho aceptar que era madre, pero poco a poco me fui acostumbrando y sobre todo gracias a Peeta. El fue quien me convenció después de 15 años, ya que desde que le dije "Real" siempre me dijo que quería tener uno.

A pesar de todo lo sufrido, las cosas no pueden ir mejor, Peeta y yo disfrutamos de nuestro amor cada día y cuando digo cada día, digo cada noche… Pero a los demás también les va muy bien, Haymicht y Effie ahora viven juntos y dentro de 3 semanas se casan, mi madre sigue viviendo en el 2 aunque nos visita de vez en cuando para ver a su nieta y de Gale… poco se, dicen que se lleva muy bien con Johanna, pero no se nada mas.

Cuando menos me lo espero, entra Peeta junto con Ariana en brazos y con un cartel en el que pone "Feliz Cumple Mami".

-"Cumpleaños Feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos Mami, cumpleaños feliz!".- cantaban los dos al la vez, bueno a la vez no ya Ariana no sabe hablar todavía, pero sonreía con mucha energía.

Mientras Peeta cerraba la puerta, yo le daba las gracias y muchos besos a Ariana por el regalo que había (mejor dicho habían) hecho: un pastel de chocolate con una vela del numero 32, por mi cumpleaños.

Gracias Peeta, es el mejor regalo! Sin duda este cumpleaños junto con Ariana es el mejor.

¿Cómo? Con conmigo no has pasado ningún gran cumpleaños ¿o que?- me decía con cara seria, aunque se le veía sonriendo al final.- Porque si no recuerdo mal, Ariana puede que este aquí gracias a tu anterior cumpleaños.

Peeta cállate! No digas cosas así delante de ella.

Pero si no sabe que estamos diciendo!- me decía abrazándome en la cama.

Ya, pero no quiero que te acostumbres a decir cosas así delante de nuestros hijos ¿vale?

¿Nuestros hijos? Estas diciendo ¿que abras mas?- me decía con cara picantona, a la vez que le daba besos en la mano a Ariana.

Tan solo si te portas bien.

Pasamos un gran mañana en la habitación viendo como Ariana cada día crecía mas rápido. Sin duda tenerla ha sido el mejor regalo que he tenido, a la vez que encontrar a Peeta, ya que sin ellos no seria nada ahora mismo. Aunque todas las noches, antes de cerrar lo ojos para dormir, pienso en Prim.

Durante estos últimos años, me he dado cuenta de que echarle a Gale por la muerte de Prim no esta bien. Pero aun así, en el fondo lo sigo pensando. Y muchas veces culpo a mi madre de escarpar del distrito, para escapar del dolor de la perdida de Prim y no superarlo conmigo. Pero todo esto queda en el fondo de mis pensamientos.


End file.
